


If You Wish Upon a Star

by Saberin



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, potential Nozo harem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6644665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saberin/pseuds/Saberin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love live X Harry Potter au</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> The poll I opened on Tumblr has Nozo Harem in the lead, honestly I don't know if it will be going in that direction... Anyway first years' pairing is still up for debate, please comment your opinions because I'm so torn between the pairings. Also, surprise its another birthday fic for another friend of mine, guess I can't write without motivation huh.

Mr and Mrs Toujou were proud to say that they were perfectly normal working adults, spared from all the extraterrestrial happenings that were occurring all around the world. They had a daughter that was everything they wanted, though maybe she should change that little fortune telling hobby of hers.

When the Toujou family woke up on a sunny Thursday, their story starts, though nobody knew about it just yet.

“Tell me my daughter, is this an in thing? This fortune telling thing?” There was a gentle pat on the small girl’s head, as her father inspected the cards on the table.

“Papa! Well… girls like these sort of things!” replied Nozomi Toujou, with a smile that was quickly wiped away by her father’s next sentence.

“Papa and Mama will be gone for a few days, now will you be a good girl again? Take good care of your pet owl okay?”

It was a frequent thing, her father would disappear for a few days for work, then return utterly exhausted and when Nozomi was a little older both her parents would be gone.

The brown owl beside her cards flapped its wings in response, landing on the little girl’s shoulders, and if owls could look sad, this one certainly did, mirroring the expression on its owner’s face. Her mother wrapped her in a hug as she kissed her cheeks.

“Be good now Nozomi, we will be back soon.”

“Will you do that trick again before you leave?”

The older Toujou picked up the chopstick on the table and with a wave, gold glittering powder surrounded the pair, as the man said,

“Here, the shooting stars Papa caught for you!” 

 

* * *

 

Nozomi loved to read by her bedside, sitting on her floor with her back against her bed, on days when the house was empty and when there’s no school.

The morning was oddly quiet, other than the occasional screeching (which was weird) from her pet owl. If she had been reading by her window side, she would’ve seen thousands of owls flying in the blue skies, and people wearing cloaks on the streets.

Her morning was peaceful, until an ash-grey bird made its way to the windows with what should’ve been a graceful landing except that it headed smack into the window pane with a loud thump sound. One second later, there was a tiny ‘poof’ and an elegant women wearing a grey cloak appeared right before her very eyes.

“Do you want to go to where your parents are?” Gentle amber eyes were looking at her through a pair of glasses, as the woman took off her exceedingly tall hat, though the woman was looking as nervous as she was right now.

“Who are you?”

The little girl grabbed her pillow, hugging it close to her. She could smell her mother’s perfume, the scent calming her down. The woman took out a little stick, and with a wave, gold glittering powder surrounded the pair, “I’m the Principal of Hogwarts and I’m a witch.”

“Come with me you poor child, let’s go get your parents.”

And outside, one singular shooting star blazed across the sky.

 

* * *

 

The first magic that Nozomi learned from the Principal was the one that she had seen her father do many times; it wasn’t a legit magic spell, it was one that her parents created and years later Nozomi would visit the place where her parents lay for eternity, sprinkling stars the colour of sun.

At this moment, the girl was exhausted after crying, sleeping in the arms of Principal Minami, after the casket in which her father laid were covered in gold dust, courtesy of the principal and at the request of Nozomi. Her mother was tethering between life and death, hospitalized at a private hospital owned by one of the Principal’s friends.

“What would you do with that child now? It must have been exhausting for both of you.” A woman with burning red hair appeared by the Principal’s side, as she brandished her wand shutting all the doors in the office.

“She’ll attend Hogwarts and be under my care.”

“Minami… Is that what the Toujous’ would’ve wanted?”

“Do you expect me to leave their only child in the muggle world?”

The head of the Nishikino family sighed, as she attached the letter in her hand to the awaiting owl.

“What about the Ayase?”

And this time the Principal sighed, “They’ll be informed later, when I’ve settled Nozomi properly.”

 “She has her green eyes… Sometimes I wonder if you know what you’re doing to yourself.”

“I know what I’m doing, but I know you’re by my side like always.”

The Nishikino head chuckled, as she wordlessly nodded her head.

“And this child now… She will be a witch.”

 

* * *

 

**(three years later)**

“I still don’t think I can be a witch.”

“Really now… Never had your dreams come true these few years? And hold my hand dear, these platforms can get very crowded. I could’ve send you guys to school first but… oh Kotori grab my other hand!”

The past week had been a blur, she vaguely remembered going into Kousaka’s wand shop and getting her first wand. The wand with unicorn hair core had exploded a furry of tiny stars, an elaborate version of her father’s trick.

She had gotten her uniform at the Minami’s house and a few hand-me-down books and they were all ready to leave for Hogwarts, but as the Hogwarts train screeched to a stop in front of the platform, the nervousness came to hit her full force.

“Bye Nojomi! Come back during breaks! I’ll be there next year!” The Minami heir shouted, as Nozomi stepped into the carriage.

Nozomi chuckled at that nickname, she vaguely remembered the small toothless Minami kid being overly excited at the prospect of having a new sister, hugging her on nights that she would cry. Her mother never woke up but Kotori made it better, often barging in her room to sleep with her.

 “Send me owls!” Kotori chirped.

 “And I’ll see you in school then, Nozomi.”

“See you later Principal!”

“Oh cut it out with the Principal, though please do call me that in school.”

The loud whistle of the train conductor blasted through as she waved goodbye to the second family she had.

 

* * *

 

Nozomi walked towards the last carriage of the train, past the noisy quibbling kids, with the luggage in tow. When the door was opened she was surprised to find that it wasn’t empty, occupied by a broody girl in twin-tails who gave her a side glance, before snorting.

“Is this occupied?” Nozomi thought it was only polite to ask.

“Does it look like it is occupied?”

The Toujo heir quietly sat down on the opposite seat, as they spent the next few moments in silence. The occasional spared glances at the other girl showed her to be frowning, who seemed to have regretted her reply.

“So… what’s your name anyway?” 

“Tojo Nozomi,”

“No way! Toujou as in T-O-U-J-O-U? You do have green eyes…” The other girl sucked in a breath, the red eyes widening in fear.

“Without the Us, T-O-J-O.” Nozomi replied, a little uneasy over the girl’s unexpected reaction. Surely nobody in the wizard world knew about her family? She was told that she had unexpected talent even though she was born in a muggle family.

A look of relief washed over the tense face, as she said, “Ah well, expected, you look so plain anyway- I mean-“

“What’s yours?”

“Yazawa Nico, you might’ve heard of my mother or something,” Nico said as she flicked her twin-tails.

“No I don’t…. I came from a muggle family.”

“A… mudblood?! I mean- Muggleborn… Now you need Nico to teach you all about this world!”

A drastic change from her previous attitude, Nico enthusiastically came to sit by her side, waving her wand all the while. (Nozomi noticed that Nico was really short)

“So you know about the four ancient houses of Hogwarts?” At Nozomi’s nod, the raven-haired girl continued, “Anyway there were four founding families, the one for Slytherin disappeared a while ago, Gryffindor’s family is really uptight, to be honest that house sucks, Ravenclaw’s family produces smarty pants, and Hufflepuff’s family is jus-”

 The door to their carriage was opened at that moment, as a stoic blonde walked in, settling herself down at the seat opposite theirs. Cerulean blue eyes were focused on Nico, as the new girl spoke, the accent sending chills down Nozomi’s spine.

“I hope you were not talking bad about Gryffindor,”

“I wasn’t! Nozomi Tojo here is a muggleborn so I’m just telling her about the basics!”

“Tojo?” The blonde’s attention was now focused on Nozomi, as she casually played with her wand, fixing the small crack in the window.

“Not that Toujo and how did you do that!” Nico gasped, as she tried to wave her wand for the third time in a row.

“I learn Yazawa and yes I know about your family, I’m Ayase Eli by the way,” Eli pocketed her wand in another quick movement, as she focused her attention on the quiet Toujo heir.

“Ayase…”

“Is there a problem Yazawa?”

“N-No.”

The rest of the journey was spent in silence (though she could feel Eli’s piercing stare on her the whole time) and Nozomi fell asleep, the movement of the train had dragged her into sleep land. She was shaken awake as she removed a hat from her head in the dream.

“Tojo? Tojo? You there? What’s with you spacing out? Anyway we are here now and Eli went ahead. Can’t wait to put on the sorting hat maybe?”

“Sorting hat?”

“Oh god Tojo I thought you knew about the houses!”

 

* * *

 

Hogwarts was a bigger castle than Nozomi ever imagined, the stone walls were lit with flaming torches, and there were numerous marble staircases. The gate to the hall was so huge that Nozomi wondered who on earth open a door this heavy.

The train conductor knocked three times on the door, and the gates swung open to reveal a hall so grand and even bigger. The ceiling reflected the night sky, but it was lit with numerous stars and the inside of the hall was illuminated with more torches. At the end of the hall, she could see Principal Minami sitting down at a table, talking to a lady in flaming hair.

There was an old and battered hat on the chair right in front of the Principal’s table, as Nico pointed out, was the sorting hat. The teacher who ushered them in was now reading names off a list (which was apparently in random order, while the hat shouted out various house names.

“Yazawa Nico!”

“Shit!” Nico cursed.

Nozomi gave the girl a little thumbs up, as Nico walked up to the chair, sitting on it and putting on the hat. It certainly feel like Nico took a longer time than the others, though the hat finally gave its verdict.

“Slytherin!”

She watched as her little friend made her way to the tables filled with a sea of green, the seniors cheering for their newest member. With her friend gone, she realized she was alone again, the  weight of the situation was finally hitting her.

_What if the hat rejected her?_ She was a muggleborn after all and she only came here because the Principal wanted her to.

“Tojo Nozomi!” Nozomi raised her shaky legs out of the seats of the unsorted, as she walked towards the hat. At the end of the table, she could see the Principal giving her a wink.

“Now what do we have here? Green eyes?” The hat spoke as soon as it was on her head, the loud voice ringing in her ears.

“So you sort by eye colors?”

“Oh dear what is this cheeky reply? Or do you really not know? But I think you knew the answer to the sorting already my little dear. Slytherin!”

A wave of deja vu hit her; It was the exact conversation she had in her dream on the train. Nozomi removed the hat shakily, as she walked towards where Nico was.

“Ayase Eli!”

At the mention of that name, Nozomi tripped on her own feet, the falling feeling akin to the one she had when she was stirred awake.

Cold blue eyes came into view, though Eli’s hug was warm, the face betraying a hint of concern before it was quickly replaced by her usual stern expression.

“Be careful.” Eli said, as she made her way to the hat. 

At the end of the hall, Principal Minami smiled, flipping a tarot card over with her wand.

“How interesting...”

* * *

 


	2. Their Story Starts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because Yazawa Nico is best bro, and Ayase Eli needs to chill.

“Gryffindor!” The hat bellowed and as the last syllabus echoed into nothingness, there was silence in the hall, till Principal Minami started clapping. Other applauses followed, but Eli took no notice of it, whipping off the hat as she made her way towards the tables filled with colours that was honestly too bright for her eyes.

Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted the girl from before, giving her a gentle smile like when they first met in the carriage. Unsure with how to respond, Eli corked her head away, stealing another glance after she passed by the Slytherin’s tables. The smile on Nozomi’s face was gone, replaced with one that was mildly hurt, before Yazawa took her attention away from the newly declared Gryffindor.

 

* * *

 

“It’s not like I _want_ to be in the same room with you, but as luck would have it, I would then graciously share the space,” Nico sighed as she dumped her luggage by the bedside, “I’m taking this one if you don’t mind,” rolling on the bed immediately after that.

Nozomi tried to stifle her giggle, vaguely recalling the excited little first year zipping past her to find her mother, (who was the Slytherin house head), holding the room arrangements form with both their names on it after agreeing to share a room together.

“Nicocchi, you aren’t being very honest are you?” She giggled, dumping her own luggage on the floor and made a leap for the other bed.

“Oh we are speaking on first name terms now? The nickname sounds ridiculous by the way, not that I mind or something…” Nico had her head buried in the pillow as she groaned, settling into silence after that.

The purple-haired girl sat down by the bedside then, noting the difference between this place and her house down the loud neighbourhood. It was quiet, almost as if the castle was enchanted with a silencing spell. The ceiling within the room was one that was grey, other than the flickering torches on the walls there was not much movement either.

Outside, the moon shone brightly, illuminating their shared room and painting everything in silver. The unearthly glow almost made it seemed ethereal, but nothing ever seemed normal anymore. Nozomi hung her new scarf on the chair, piling her school uniform (which was transformed into its own house colours upon sorting) upon the empty chair nearby.

Was this what her parents wanted? She pulled out a yellowed photo, one that the Principal gave her three years ago, taken by the outside of the Slytherin common room. And on the photo was four smiling faces, one that used to kiss Nozomi to sleep, one that mirrored the Principal, a young lady with flaming red hair and the face of her father that she would never see again.

* * *

 

“Nicocchi!” The scream that came out was nothing like she had expected, even with the earmuffs on. The deed was done, yet nothing seemed to be accomplished, not with a gazillion other tasks to fulfil within the time. Nozomi shut her eyes, only to hear the screams twice as loud.

“Nicocchi!” Right before her very eyes was short human holding a human shaped plant, with a grin plastered on her face.

“Did you see it? I pulled it out with only one hand!” Nico gave the mandrake another shake, giggling at her partner’s horrified face.

“Nicocchi!”

“Oh come on Nozomi, praise me for my efforts. Be glad that you’re grouping with me for your very first herbology class,” The Slytherin held out her right arm proudly as the mandrake struggled to kick free, its frowning face showing its obvious displeasure as its hideous lopsided mouth opened wide in another yell.

There was a flurry of movement near the table next to theirs, Nozomi caught a glimpse of gold before a plant zipped across the room, stopping only when it met Nico’s head.

“That’s correct. Ten points to Gryffindor, and ten points _from_ Slytherin,” Professor Koizumi gave them a look of disdain, nodding at the standing Gryffindor. Eli gave a curt bow in return, taking her own seat as Nico cursed under her breath, removing the slimy green substance from her face as the young professor made her way to their table.

“Honestly Nico! What would your mother say?” Professor Koizumi whispered, albeit a little angrily, giving Nico another blop on the head as the Slytherin clutched her head with her arms.

“That she will be proud of me for successfully pulling out the mandrake with only one hand?” Nico smiled sheepishly as the professor sighed.

“That’s it Yazawa, you’re going to wash all the cauldrons later,” The professor waved her wand and the bell outside their class gave a shrill ‘ding!’. “Class dismissed! Good attempt, I never expected anyone to finish the experiment by the end of the class. I will have your reports by tomorrow.”

“And no escaping from your duty, Nico, or your mother _will_ be informed,” The professor gave Nico’s ear one last pull before disappearing out of the doorway.

Another bell in the distance rang, and the young Slytherin groaned, huffing as she grabbed the brushes from the back of the class.

“Elichi actually answered your question for you,” Nozomi commented, following her fellow dorm mate to the back, where the cupboard shelves were. Some rummaging, two yelps and a few bangs later, Nico emerged from the inside of the shelves with a dust coated face and a annoyed face.

“Why are you still here, it’s lunch break,” Nico snorted, “Yeah, _thanks Elichi._ Oh my god, you have a nickname for her too! I thought it was exclusive!”

“Let me help you,” Nozomi giggled, “It’s not like lunch would be fun alone.” She didn’t miss the small smile that was briefly on Nico’s face. Maybe coming here wasn’t so bad if Nico was around.

“Lunch means owls. Weren’t you waiting for your sister’s mail or something?” Nico asked, furiously scrubbing the cauldrons left over by the class. The clock on the wall reads twelve, lunch break would be over by one, and there were fifteen to clean.

“I guess… that’ll have to wait? I hope Mochi doesn’t get lost…” Nozomi gave a sigh, wondering if Kotori would be missing their nights sleeping together. The small alpaca could never replace its owner after all, but even then she spent the entire night hugging the fluffy soft toy.

“Whatever rocks your boat. You named your owl Mochi, you sure have a bad sense of naming…” The sickening squelch that came after that had the both of them looking away in disgust. Nico abandoned her robe all together, before rolling up her sleeves, determined to finish the job before break was over.

“She’s round like one! And Nicocchi, you still have slime down your collar.”

“Curse that professor!”

* * *

 

“Should I be worried?” Nozomi asked, pacing around the Slytherin common room, occasionally playing with her wand in hand. The green lights of the common room did nothing to quell her uneasiness; the room was like a dungeon in a shipwreck, the tiles before their stone wall entrance was replaced with jagged black marbles.

“Lost owls get brought to the Principal’s office. They would send them to your room anyway.” Nico replied calmly, rummaging in her pockets before tossing a chocolate frog over.

It was almost midnight, and most students went to bed early, there was a school rule that lights would be out before eleven. The crackling fire by the fire place was the only sound in the silence, save for Nico’s occasional injections.

“What if someone took-“

The knock on the door interrupted Nozomi before she could finish, three slow knocks before the frequency increases, whoever was outside obviously didn’t want to be caught out of bed.

“The teachers make their rounds at midnight,” Nico whispered, making her way to the door. A screeching sound could be heard before another series of urgent knocks, and Nico bubbled up in laughter.

“To think that someone could actually forget their password.”

“Nicocchi, you’re being mean.” Nozomi reprimanded before uttering the common room password.

The newest comer tripped over the tiles the moment the door swung open, an inhuman screech was heard before an “oof” and a flurry of feathers fluttered down.

“Mochi!”

“If it isn’t our favourite _Elichi!”_ Nico snorted. The blonde hastily stood up from her original position on the floor, raising an eyebrow at Nico’s comment.

“Yazawa,” Eli gave a small nod, her usual stoic expression replacing the brief moment of confusion. “I came here to return Nozomi’s owl. I must return now.”

 Eli pulled her robes closer, turning around before Mochi flew over, leaning its head on the blonde’s cheeks. She gave the owl a little kiss, the creature chirping happily in return.

“There there, go back to your owner now-”

“You used Nozomi’s first name, explain-“

“Mochi-“

The sound of the midnight bell silenced all of them as the fire by the common room gave way to the darkness, drowning the room in black, save for the moon’s glow outside. The moonlight shining through the windows made Eli’s face seemed even paler than usual, and Nico giggled at the Gryffindor’s obvious fear.

“Not that brave after all, aren’t you. Looks like you can’t leave now,” Nico grinned, throwing her scarf on top of Eli’s head.

“Eli?” Nozomi tried as Nico shot her a glance, it wasn’t like the Gryffindor to completely freeze.

“You can have my chocolate frog, if that helps, Miss Russian.” That finally brought a reaction, before the blonde almost broke down. The Slytherins sighed, there was a brief moment of agreement and the two of them hauled the blonde up from the floor towards their room.

“It wouldn’t be nice for my mother to catch a Gryffindor loitering here right?”

“I guess you just have to spend a night here and leave before breakfast starts!”

* * *

 


End file.
